fiv_nits_at_fattysfandomcom-20200213-history
Fatty the Licking Lion
Fatty the Licking Lion is the main antagonist in ''Fiv Nits @ Fatty's''. He is an animatronic lion who will go and find food to eat, during which he wanders around Fatty's Pastry Palace, along with the other animatronics, until 6 AM. He is meant to be a parody of the original main antagonist, Freddy Fazbear. He eats any human he encounters after-hours, as do the other animatronics, resulting in said person's death. Appearance Fatty is an animatronic wearing a costume that gives him the appearance of an orange lion. He seems to have a bow tie shaped nose and a curved mouth. He has a cog sticking out the bottom right corner of his body. His eyes seemed to be two semicircles together. Unlike the other animatronics, Fatty has lines all over his body. His right hand has his endoskeleton exposed (see picture below) unlike his left hand. His irises are white color. Locations Fatty starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his friends, Edwin the Flamingo and Svenghouli the Monkey. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to The Office. The path is as follows: Show Stage → Dining Area → Restrooms → Kitchen → East Hall → East Hall Corner → The Office. His jingle will begin playing when he is in the Kitchen or Office. Fatty, unlike the original Freddy, likes to be seen and will show himself instead of hiding in dark areas. This implies that Fatty is wants the player to see him on the cameras as much as possible. Fatty will still be visible if another animatronic is in the same room as him. Behaviour Depending on the difficulty, if it isn't high, Fatty is inactive and will stay on the stage. He will only become active during the night if the player runs out of electricity, at which time the player will be greeted by both his illuminated face and his jingle before being attacked. If the difficulty is high, he will become active while the power is on. Usually, when Fatty moves, a laugh is heard instead of footsteps. Fatty can only enter The Office via the East Hall, with the exception of when the power has been fully drained, in which he will only enter The Office via the West Hall. As his movements do not appear to have any strict rules, and are almost instantaneous, he can often appear as though he has the ability to teleport. This issue is compounded by the fact he doesn't always laugh when he moves, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure he isn't right next to The Office. The most efficient way to stop Fatty from sneaking in is to frequently take note of where he is on the cameras. If Fatty can be seen on CAM 4B, always close the door as he may move inside the player's room otherwise. Audio Have yet to get the audio Trivia * Fatty has a counterpart named "Blue Fatty". It is unknown if it is another costume resembling him, an older version of his costume, or simply a ghost. It is currently believed by most that Blue Fatty is a result of the player having paranoid hallucinations. * Fatty is a parody of Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. * Fatty is the only animatronic to feature two different jumpscares in the first game: one for when the player dies during regular gameplay, and another for when the power goes out. * Clicking Fatty's nose/mouth on the "Fatty's Pastry Palace" poster will cause it to squeak. * Fatty is replaced by Fatto Paws on the poster if the difficulty is set to 1-2-2-5, an easter egg which the creator added. * Fatty, Edwin and Svenghouli are all seen having green eyes however Martin has only been seen with black eyes. * The creators of the game didnt actually draw Fatty it was instead drawn by one of Naru's friends irl. Gallery mainmenu.png|Fatty as seen in the main menu without static customnight.png|Fatty as seen in the custom night screen Category:Characters